One Last Hope (Pearlshipping,Contesting,Egoshipping)
by Antonio44hd
Summary: A World In Which the Metic rule the world. The Metic Leader is Marbas who rules the world and is very cruel. One of Things He Does Is Have A Blood Spree Day that Happens Every Year, The Blood Spree Day Is Where Marbas chooses a Region,and then the Region loses Half of their Population and then the other Regions only have 10% of their Population killed. But This Year, Hope appears.
1. Chapter 1

**A World In Which the Metic rule the world. The Metic Leader is Marbas who rules the world and is very cruel. One of Things He Does Is Have A Blood Spree Day that Happens Every Year, The Blood Spree Day Is Where Marbas chooses a Region,and then the Region loses Half of their Population and then the other Regions only have 10% of their Population killed. But This Year, Will someone rebel and create a uprising. Find Out**

 **The Day Before Blood Spree Day 7:00pm**

 **Ash, Gary, Drew, Dawn, Misty , and May are hanging out for what might be their last time together**

"Well I Have to Go, My parents don't want me to be late" Said Drew

"Ok Good Luck Drew" said Ash

"Can I go with you Drew?" said May

"Sure" Replied Drew

Everyone Then Said Good Bye To May and Drew

*With Drew*

"May why did you-" *Get interrupted by May kissing him*

"What was that for?"

"This might be our last time together" *Starts Getting a little teary*

"Oh May" *Hug Her"

*Back With The Others*

"Well Ashy Boy I have to help Professor Oak with some work"

"Ok see you later Gary"

"Gary can I help?" asked Misty

"Yes"

Ash says Bye To Both of Them

*With Gary*

"Gary can you help me with these boxes"

"Sure"

"Anyway Mist why did you want to help me?"

*Tears Start Forming on Misty Face*

"Um are you Ok?"

"No I'm just sad that one of us might be our last time with each other"

*Hugs Misty* "I'll always Love You"

*With Ash*

"Dawn Why aren't you talking?"

Dawn doesn't respond

"Are you scared of tomorrow?"

*Dawn Nods Her Head Up and Down*

"Ash I'm scared that you and everyone are Gone" says Dawn in quiet voice"

"Don't worry Dawn even If Something Bad Happens My Love For You Will Never Die"

*Ash Hugs Dawn and Gives Her A Kiss On Her Forehead*

 **The Next Day**

"Marbas It Is Time"

"Great Time to Pick Which Region will lose half of their population"

"Last Year It Was Aloha, we killed so many people that year"

"Yes brings back so many good memories, now It's Time to Choose"

Marbas put his hand Inside a Hat and pulls out a name of a region

"Kanto will be It for This Year"

"Let's The Fun Begin"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the Next Chapter Hope you Enjoy. I forgot to say this in my last chapter, but I do not own Pokémon. Now Back To The Story**

 **Third POV**

"Breaking News:The Region That was Picked is Kanto"

*With Ash*

"Did you lock all the doors" said a very worried Delia

"Yes Mom and I cover the all the windows" replied Ash

"I can't believe they picked Kanto"

"Yea Kanto is such a peaceful and happy place"

*With Gary*

"Gary are all the Pokémon In Their Poke Ball" said Professor Oak

"Yes Grandfather"

"Great, now watch the news for any information"

*Gary Goes over to the couch and watches the New*

"Breaking New: The Metic just arrived at Kanto, we wish you all luck"

"Grandpa the Metic just arrived in Kanto!"

"Don't Worry I have my Guns"

"Grandfather we are not allowed to fight, do you know what will happen if we fight back"

"I am willing to take that risk"

*Throws Gary a AK-47*

"I still have a bad feeling about this"

"Get on the Roof and wait for the Metic to Arrive"

*At Metic Headquarters*

"Sir,5 percent of Kanto Population is killed and the rest of the Regions loss 10 percent of their Population"

"Great This Year Is The Best Blood Spree Day Yet"

"Yea 1 million more people were killed this year"

*With Drew*

Drew is currently in the Basement of his house with his parents

"Ugh I hate this Day, All the screaming and crying makes me angry" Said a very angry Drew

"I Know Drew, but their nothing we can do about it" Replied Drew parents

All of a Sudden They Hear Glass Breaking and Footsteps

"Their in our House" said Drew quietly

"Drew Follow Us"

Drew's Parents Lead Him to a Secret Tunnel

"Drew I want you to go Inside and Close the Door" says Drew's Mom

"But Mom and Dad what about you"

"Don't worry about us Drew we love you" says Drew's Dad

The Basement Door Flies Open

"Now Go"

Drew Closes the Door and Locks It. Drew then hears screaming and shooting, Drew starts crying knowing his parents are dead. He Then Run Away From the Sounds and goes further into the Tunnel.

*With Gary* Gary POV

I see a group of Metic soldiers killing people in the Distance, then I see a familiar Red Headed girl running towards the Lab. It's Misty and it look like she is crying. I run down the stairs.

"Gary What are you doing?"

"I'm letting someone In"

"What in the Middle of Shooting"

*Gary Opens the Door and run towards Misty

"Misty Get Inside!"

*Gary and Misty Make It Inside*

"Misty What Happened?"

"Gary my Sisters are Dead" *Starts Crying*

"Don't Worry You Have Me" *Hugs Misty"

"Sorry to break this Touching Moment, but the Metic are trying to break In"

*Gary and Professor Oak get their Gun Ready*

*The Metic break the door and Gary and Professor start shooting once one of the Metic stick their Head to take a look*

*After About a Minute the outside of the Lab is filled with dead Metic soldiers*

*Gary Steps Outside to see a lonely Metic soldier Running Away*

"General Morax, we need back up In Pallet Town" says the soldier

*Gary aims at the Soldier and kills him"

*At Metic Headquarters"

"Sir,their seem to be a issue in Pallet Town"

"What Is It"

"Well the Soldiers We Sent to Pallet Town all Died"

"What!?"

"Send all the soldiers to Pallet Town once we finish clearing 50 percent of Kanto Population"

"I want to finish the best for last"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, Sorry I have not posted in a long time. To be Honest, I forgot all about this and to make it up to you guys I will make two chapters. With All that out of the way Enjoy and Sorry for not posting in a long time.**

"What happened to all the Gunfire and all that noise" asked a very confused Delia

"I don't know Mom"

"Ash Go Check Upstairs"

"Ok Mom"

*Ash Walks Upstairs*

"I wonder why all the Gunfire stopped"

Ash Looks out the Window to see to Metic Soldiers dead on the floor in the distance

"Am I seeing this right?"

*Ash takes a another look*

"Holy Crap!"

*Runs Downstairs*

"Mom their dead soldiers on the floor near Professor Oak's Lab"

"What?"

*Delia opens the door and looks outside*

"We have to go check of them"

*Ash and Delia run to Professor Oak's Lab*

*With Gary*

"Gramps What do we do now?"

"We have to go into hiding"

"Where?"

"Follow me"

"Misty you coming?"

"Yea I'll be there in a sec"

*Gary and Professor Oak stepped outside to see what they done and just stare at the bodies*

"Hey!" shouted a very familiar voice

*Gary and Professor Oak turn to see Ash and his Mom*

"So what happened?" asked Ash in a confuse tone

"Well Me and Gramps kind of killed all these soldiers"

"Also we should really leave because I'm pretty sure soldiers are on their way to Pallet Town"

"But, where are we going" asked Delia

"Leave that to me" said Professor Oak

*Misty then appeared out of the Lab*

"Misty what are you doing here?!"

"Oh Hi Ash, yea it's kind of a long story"

"Yea let's get moving" said Ash

*The Group then follow Professor Oak to where he was taking them*

*With May*May POV

My parents are currently in Hoenn and I'm all alone with my brother Max. They were forced to go because their both nurses who after blood spree day have to save people who are still alive. Me and Max are currently in our Tree House which is in woods behind our house. I cover Max's Ear so he doesn't have hear all evil outside.

"When will this end May" asked Max in a sad tone

"Soon just close your eyes ok"

I then heard marching coming towards there Tree House. I let go of Max and looked at the window to see a huge army of Metic soldiers coming. I then panic and then remember about the zip line my dad made for emergency like these. Me and Max then go to the zip line which is in the other direction of the soldiers. I tell Max to go first and he does. I then hear soldiers climbing up the stairs and know I should go. I take a deep breath and run off the ledge. I start flying through woods and see bullets fly past me, but luckily none hit me. I smile knowing we would be far away from the soldiers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, Sorry I have not posted in a long time. To be Honest, I forgot all about this and to make it up to you guys I will make two chapters. With All that out of the way Enjoy and Sorry for not posting in a long time.**

*With Drew* Drew POV

As I walked through the Tunnel I thought of happy memories that included my parents, so I could forget of what just happened. My Thoughts we're then interrupted by sunlight blinding me. I looked up to see a door that was slightly opened, which was letting the sunlight in. I walked towards the door and opened it slowly. I walked out, and I realized I was in the woods. I looked around, the sight was beautiful. I then remembered what happened and kept on moving.

*With Ash* Ash POV

We followed Professor Oak, who lead us to the forest. A couple minutes later we arrived in a cave. We went inside and Professor Oak walk towards a door. He got a key from his pocket and opened it. He lead us inside and we saw stairs leading downstairs. We went downstairs to see a Underground Base. We all stare in awe. We reached downstairs and then Professor Oak Spoke Up.

"Welcome to Bunker Oak"

"When did you make this?" I asked in a shocked tone

"You see a couple years ago I made this place for storage. I then decided I wanted this to be a Bunker, for this day. I forgot about this for years, until today and here we are now. This Place has 9 Bedrooms, 3 Bathrooms , and 2 Kitchens and one huge living room."

"Wow gramps, I didn't know you made this place"

"Yea took a couple years to make, but it's worth it."

After a couple minutes we got settled in and thankfully we all got our separate room.

*With May*May

"Why is this taking so long?" I though as I was still on the zip line

As I though that, I see the ground and Max waving. I wave back and land on the ground safety. I walk over to Max and hug him.

"So where do we go now" asked Max

I start thinking and remember their a store nearby.

"We're going to the store to find food"

We then make our way to the store.

*At Metic Headquarters*

"Did you find who killed all those soldier?"

"Yes It was the Kanto Professor and His Grandson"

"What, Professor Oak!?"

"Did you kill him!?" asked a very angry Marbas

"Well...No he got away and we don't know where he is"

Marbas throws a Knife near the servant the head

"Tell General Morax to find Professor Oak and to bring him to me!"

"Yes Sir"

The servant run quickly out of the room in fear

"That Traitor will pay deeply!"

Marbas Grabs a Cup and Throws It. When the Cup Shatters, A Grin then appears on Marbas Face.


	5. Chapter 5

*With Drew*

I walked through the woods fearing that a Metic Soldier would come out of nowhere and kill me. But, as I thought more I realized I would be with my parents and that I would be more happy in heaven then this place called Earth. I then heard footsteps, I closed my eyes knowing I will die.

"Drew?"

I opened my eyes to see May and Max carrying supplies and looking at me.

"May and Max?"

"I'm so glad your alright" said May running up to me and hugging me

"Yea me too" I said hugging her back

"Um...Guys I'm here you know" said Max awkwardly

"Right" said May pulling away

"Anyways where did you guys come from?"

"Well Me and Max have a treehouse behind our house, so we hid in there. But, Metic Soldiers came to our treehouse and we were force to escape the treehouse. We then went to Store nearby and got supplies. That's basically It."

May then looked at me

"What about you?"

I looked down, trying to forget of what happened.

"They Died" I said trying not to cry

May and Max then hugged me.

"I'm sorry" said May

"I will be ok" said Max

"I'm alright" I said wiping tears from my face

"Anyway where are you guys going?"

"We don't know where to go" replied May

"You guys mind if I join you?"

"No not at all" replied Max

The Three then walked In the woods unsure of where they were going.

*At Bunker Oak* Third POV

"Breaking News: Marbas has just announced that he will kill everyone in Pallet Town."

The Group just stare at the TV shocked of what they just heard.

"This wasn't suppose to happen" said Professor Oak

"What do you mean Gramps?"

"Well I'm going to tell you all a secret" Professor Oak took a deep breath

*Flashback*

"Nice Job back their General Oak, you killed 50% of Sinnoh Population successfully"

"Thank Sir, but I have something to say"

"What is It?"

"I quit Sir"

"What?!"

"I realized I was doing wrong thing and I can't sleep knowing I killed people"

"What about that million dollar salary?"

"I don't care about that, I feel like a monster I killed people!"

Marbas pulled out a huge sword.

"You ready to die?"

"Wait, no can we make a deal"

"What is your deal?"

"If I quit you don't every have to see me again and you can't kill more then 50% of the population. But, If you kill me I will tell the people on how to defeat you and tell them your weakness"

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Like this"

General Oak then pulled the curtain behind him and sunlight poured In. Marbas then started shouting in pain.

"So what will it be?"

"Deal now please close the curtain"

"I think you should enjoy a little bit of sunlight"

General Oak walked out of the Room, while Marbas shouted in Pain.

*Flashback Ends*

Professor Oak took a deep breath and looked up.

 **Hey Guys It's Me Again. I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating in like Forever. Hope you Enjoy and sorry again for not updating lately.**

 **Chapter 6 - 3/3 Chapter 7 - 3/10**


	6. Chapter 6

*At Metic Headquarters*

"Did you find that Traitor yet!?"

"Um...No...Sir" replied the servant nervously

The Servant closed his eyes. He couldn't hear anything. He opened his eyes. The color of the servant face drained , he saw a angry Marbas in front on him. Marbas stepped forward and grabbed the servant by his neck.

"Tell General Morax, if he doesn't find Oak in the next week, he will regret working for me!"

"Ye-s S-ir" said the servant trying to talk

Marbas then let go of the servant and laughed. The servant gasp for air and scramble out of the room, tripping a couple of times.

"I will kill that Traitor"

*With Drew*

As the three of us walked in the woods, we started to realize that it was becoming dark. We then saw a House and ran towards it. We walked towards the Door and May decided to knock on the Door. The Door then flew open and a guy was pointing a gun towards us. We all froze and looked at him scared.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Drew, these two are my friends May and Max. We are no harm and are just looking for Shelter."

The guy lowered his gun.

"Sorry I though you guys were dangerous, my name is Paul by the way"

"It's alright, we would of probably done the same thing" laughed Drew nervously

"Come In, It's getting cold outside."

The Three walked In, while Paul closed the Door behind them. They examined the Room. Their was painting, pictures, trophies, and a fireplace in the room.

"Sit on the Couch, while I make you guys something."

The three sat down on the couch, while they waited for Paul. Paul then came back with coffees, cookies, and croissants.

He set the Tray down on the table and sat on the couch that was on the other side of them. They spend the next hour talking, laughing, and eating.

"So where are your parents?"

Drew then looked at everyone nervously.

"They Di-" All of a Sudden Gunshots and Marching were heard

They looked outside to see Metic Soldiers marching towards them with guns.

Paul then went to a Closet and got out three Assault Rifles.

"Drew and May grab a Gun and go outside to my Truck"

"But I don't know how to shoot" said Drew nervously

"Well you will know how to right now" said Paul tossing him a gun

Paul then ran towards a opened window and started shooting. Drew then spoke up.

"May, you and Max go to the Truck, I'll go help Paul"

"Stay Safe Drew"

Drew then hugged May.

"I will"

Drew then ran towards a opened window and started firing.

May and Max ran outside to get to the Truck. May and Max got in the backseat. May rolled down the window and pointed her gun towards the direction of the shooting. She then heard someone shouting in pain from Inside the House.

 **Hey guys, sorry for not posting on the due dates. You guys probably don't want to hear my lame excuses, so I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and Chapter 7 will probably be posted Tomorrow or on Tuesday. See you guys later**


End file.
